You Found Me
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 11/OC (Time Lady) - The Doctor was right about one thing, and that is Miracles. What if the Daleks held a prisoner they kept for so long? And that prisoner happens to be a Time Lady. What happens when a Time Lady starts falling in love with the Doctor? And what about River? AU to Series 7. 1st in A Blue Miracle.
1. Ch 1: Asylum of the Daleks Part 1

**You Found Me** written by **Nikki Pond**

**Summary: ** 11/OC (Time Lady) - The Doctor was right about one thing, and that is Miracles. What if the Daleks held a prisoner they kept for so long? And that prisoner happens to be a Time Lady. What happens when a Time Lady starts falling in love with the Doctor? And what about River? AU to Series 7. 1st in A Blue Miracle.

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! This one is my #1 Time Lady idea, my very first since I started writing transcripts ;) Introductions – I have written other Time Lady fanfics and 1 OC story about a girl never meeting the Doctor in the right order. But anyway, this idea was formed when I was thinking about my best friend who had a crush on this guy. Ok, not really an inspiration, but it made me think of my best friend MIGHT have a crush on the Doctor even though she's not a whovian. And then when I listened to a song, it made gave me a great idea, can't tell you which song, it will make sense why and where this story will go.

Anyway the Time Lady looks like Lucy Hale. And yes, I know, she does look young to be pairing with the Doctor, but who knows! She might regenerate, well, yes, she will, she might in series 8, 9 or onwards. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

I will explain some episodes. Each episode of DW will be split into two chapters. When it's a 1 hours special, then it's split into 5 chapters. If it's the 50th anniversary, then it will be split into 6 chapters. Yeah, I'm going to write the 50th anniversary as soon as I have the transcript.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and if I did *coughed* 11 visiting Mickey/Martha or Jack *coughed*

* * *

Chapter 1: Asylum of the Daleks Part 1

The Doctor walked through the halls, staying at the shadow, looking at the woman suspiciously. The woman was looking out the window , wearing a black cloak. The woman turned around when she heard his approach.

"I got your message." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Not many people can do that, send me messages."

"I have a daughter," the woman said, "Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help."

"Do they? I wish they'd stop." The Doctor whispered as he walked to the window, looking out at the land which was quiet devastating, horrible and terrible even. "Hell of choice a meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you."

"Skaro." He whispered, looking out the window. He could see buildings, some land, coloured orange, dark clouds and he heard thunder. "The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it." He turned away from the window and towards the woman, "Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?"

The Doctor walked towards the woman, "Maybe not." He pulled off her hood, "But you're very well informed." He walked away from her, "If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?" He turned to her.

"I escaped."

The Doctor chuckled mirthlessly. "No, nobody escapes the Dalek camps." He took her hand, feeling it for a moment. "You're very cold." And then he put his hand to her cheek, feeling it for a second. He frowned deeper and looked alarmed as he took a step back, nervously looking around him.

The woman frowned. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor took a step back. "It's a trap."

"What is?"

"You are and you don't even know it." The Doctor backed away from the woman as he watched the woman's head jerk and a Dalek eyestalk sprout from her forehead.

The woman raised her right hand and a Dalek gun extended from her palm. She fired at the Doctor and he fell backward with a cry of pain. She walked away and heard a Dalek ship coming. "The Doctor is acquired," a Dalek said on the ship.

-8-

Rory was lying on the white floor**.** As he slowly stirred, he sat up quickly with a gasp, thinking about the last thing he remembered. He turned to his left and saw Amy standing there with her arms crossed. He looked around and saw himself in a white room. "Where are we?" he asked her**,** but Amy just jerked her head towards a window that was also in this white room.

Rory got up and ran to the window, and his eyes widened in horror as he watched a number of Dalek spaceships out in space**.** "So how much trouble are we in?" he asked.

A door opened**,** which made Rory and Amy turn to it**.** As they watched, a Dalek entered the room and another voice spoke up**.** "How much trouble, Mr. Pond?" The Doctor stepped into the room, following the Dalek. "Out of ten? Eleven."

Then the room shook a bit and they heard something opening. They looked up and saw the ceiling opening in a circular pattern as the floor rose. They looked around and saw themselves in an auditorium surrounded by thousands of Daleks of different Marks and versions. On the other side of the room sat a pedestal; on it was a creature that looked like an octopus. The Doctor knew this to be a Dalek out of its casing. He presumed it was the Prime Minister of the Daleks.

"Where are we?" Amy spoke up, looking at a creature who was inside its case. "Spaceship, right?"

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks," The Doctor breathed before turning to Amy and Rory, "Be brave."

"What do we do?" Amy asked him.

"Make them remember you," he told them before turning away, turning to the Daleks around him. "Well come on then. You've got me! What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas!" He held out his arms. "Here I am!" He closed his eyes, expecting them to shoot him…

"Save us," the Prime Minister said, which made the Doctor peek open one eye, feeling taken aback. "You will save us."

The Doctor opened his eyes, dropped his arm, and turned to the Prime Minister, frowning. "I'll what?"

"You will save the Daleks."

Then every single Dalek in the room started to say in unison, "Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks!".

The Doctor looked around him. "Well, this is new…" It was indeed new.

-8-

A young woman with brunette hair, wearing a red dress and a belt, started to do the same things she did every day. It was always like this, sitting in a small room filled with bunch of stuff. She was lying down on a hammock, swinging back and forth as she listened to the song 'Habernera' by Carmon. The young woman had just finished a couple of tasks: nailing wooden boards over the door to block the entrance, and throwing out yet another imperfect soufflé.

"Day 363. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé. Very nearly." She looked over and could see that some wooden boards had been knocked off. "Checked defences. They came again last night. It's still always at night. Maybe they're vampires, though Jelly said they aren't vampires." She spoke into a Dictaphone, "Oh, and it's my Mum's birthday." She smiled a bit. "Happy birthday, Mum. I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live."

She jumped off the hammock, "Jelly!"

"Yes." A female voice that sounded solemn. "What is it?"

"It's my mum's birthday."

"Oh! Well the, Happy birthday Mrs Oswald."

Then there was a loud banging from outside the door. "You will let us enter! We will enter! We are the Daleks, you will let us enter! Enter! ENTER! ENTER!" The Dalek repeated, continued to bang outside.

"Those Daleks…" Jelly muttered. "I promise you, Oswin. We'll get out of this place, one day, just one day…Someone will come for us, and get us out of here."

"I know." Oswin nodded.

Then they heard the Dalek's cries again and again.

Jelly sighed. "Could you do something about that?"

Oswin just turned up the music, listening to 'Toreador Song'. She then put her hands over her ears, closing her eyes as she listened to the music, together with Jelly.

-8-

The Doctor was pacing back and forth, thinking while the Daleks swivelled their eyestalks to watch him. Rory leaned a bit closer to Amy. "What's he doing?" he asked, watching his best friend with a frowny look.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry." Amy said which made Rory frown. He looked at the Doctor and could see him looking at them with a frown. "Oh, and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it?" Amy then rolled her eyes when she saw the Doctor stopped pacing, straightening his bow tie. "And he straightens his bow tie," she said in exasperation.

"We have arrived," the Dalek Supreme announced.

The Doctor checked his watch before he spoke up. "Arrived where?" he called.

"Doctor..." the Prime Minister called him.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." The woman said, gesturing the Doctor to go**.**

The Doctor faced the Prime Minister and was about to walk towards it but he stopped, and turned to the woman**.**, "Do you remember who you were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" he whispered, making sure no one heard him.

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise," the woman said.

The Doctor had a sad expression. "You had a daughter."

"I know." The woman nodded, "I've read my file." She motioned with her hand for him to continue on to the Prime Minister.

The Doctor hesitated before he walked up to the ramp and stood in front of the Prime Minister. "Well?"

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" the Prime Minister asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me." The Doctor turned away.

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

The Doctor turned back, almost stopped by the Prime Minister's words. "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

The Doctor leaned forward in front of the Prime Minister, so they could see face-to-face. "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick." He snarled at him, disgusted. "But hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?" He turned away.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

The Doctor stopped at this comment.

Then, the floor between Amy and Rory opened. The Doctor joined the Ponds peering below, and saw a planet under them. A woman followed the Doctor. "The Asylum," she spoke up. "It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core."

The Doctor frowned, looking down at the planet below them. "How many Daleks are in there?"

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated - supervision is not required."

Amy turned to the woman. "Armed?"

"The Daleks are always armed."

"What colour?" Rory asked, and when he noticed the strange looks they gave him, said, "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," the woman said as she pressed something on her wrist that that looked a bit similar to a Vortex Manipulator. Then they all heard 'Habernera' over the speakers.

The Doctor smiled in delight, enjoying the classic music. When he started to hum, the Dalek Supreme spoke up, "What is the noise? Explain! Explain!"

"It's me." The Doctor held his hand up, and started to sway his other hand, delighted to hear this music.

Rory frowned, turning to the Doctor. "Sorry what?!"

"It's me. Playing the triangle." The Doctor chuckled a bit before going back to business. "OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen! Lovely show." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the transmitter. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" The Daleks didn't reply, "He asked the Daleks..."

The Doctor started to scan the transmitter. "Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?" he called.

"Hello?" the young woman spoke up over the speakers.

"Come in, come in, come in, Carmen."

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!" The woman sounded a bit excited and relieved to hear someone else's voice.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear." The Doctor nodded, "Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello! Are you real? … Are you actually, properly real?" the young woman sounded unsure, like she thought might be some sort of trick or trap.

"Yep, confirmed, actually properly real." The Doctor chuckled in amusement.

"Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on," the woman who called herself Oswin said.

The Doctor frowned. "A year? Are you OK? Are you...under attack?"

"Some local life-forms, We've been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those life-forms are?"

"Yeah, my friend Jelly told me those were Daleks." Oswin nodded.

"Jelly? That means you're not alone."

Oswin shook her head. "No. She's like a sister to me, although I hadn't seen her for a year, but we do keep contact with our communications."

"A year? What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés."

"Soufflés?! Against the Daleks?" The Doctor chuckled but then turned serious when he saw the looks the Daleks were giving him. "Where do you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant." The Dalek Supreme interrupted them.

The Doctor turned to the Dalek, letting go of the controls. "No, it isn't!" He said firmly, "Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out... a tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." He muttered a bit.

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable." The woman spoke up.

"Turn it off."

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small task force could sneak through a force-field." He walked down the ramp. "send in a couple of Daleks." He stopped when a realization hit him, and he slowly turned towards them, "Oh!" He clapped in disbelief with a smile on his face, "Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there! Not one of you will go! So tell me - what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed," the Dalek Supreme said.

The Doctor frowned. "You don't have a predator. And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape."

"May I clarify..." the woman cut in politely which made the Doctor turned his attention to her. "The Predator is the Daleks' word for you."

The Doctor's eyes widened "Me?! Me?!"

"You will need this. It will protect you from the Nano-cloud," the woman said as two male Dalek 'puppets' arrived and snapped a black wristband on the Doctor's right wrist. They pressed a button, and a blue light turned on.

"The what? The nano-what?"

The two male Dalek puppets took the Doctor by his arms and pulled him back down to where Amy and Rory were standing. "The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there," the woman explained. "Not only that but we did scan the whole planet, and we found something that you'll want."

"And what's that?"

"Time Lord."

That made the Doctor froze.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"We scanned the whole planet and we found a trace of energy, an energy only Time Lord has."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Daleks needs advantage."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in irritation.

The woman continued, "You would not help us if we mentioned one of your people is out there. If we did not say this, then one of your people is trapped in the Asylum, forever."

And that made the Doctor froze. Could it be? A Time Lord? A real, breathing and living Time Lord? But what if the Daleks were lying? Just to trick him to fix their silly problems, but he knew in his hearts. They were telling the truth. He could sense a Time Lord somewhere on that planet, he couldn't sense who due to the force field, blocking he/she's telepathy. He could guess the Time Lord must have been trying to call for help for maybe years or decades.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. "Alright. But I just got one more question – What do you want with them?" he gestured the Ponds.

"It is known that the Doctor requires companions," the Dalek Supreme stated.

Rory rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, Brilliant." He groaned.

The Doctor turned to the Ponds. "Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared," he whispered to them. He couldn't help it, an excitement filling him plus, he was getting his hope raised obviously. He was excited to go look for his people.

"Scared?" Amy scoffed, "Who's scared?" She then smirked, "Geronimo."

The Doctor chuckled when he heard Amy used his catchphrase**,** but then one of the men pushed him into the beam. "Oi!" he protested. Amy and Rory soon joined him as the men pushed them as well.

The three of them fell down through the gravity beam. "Ahhhh!" the Doctor and Amy screamed.

Rory was now upside-down. "Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" he cried.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted, falling down through the beam.

"RORY!" Amy screamed when she saw Rory falling down past her.

The beam then split into three, and the three time travellers got separated. The three fell to the surface in different areas of the snow-covered planet. A man who was working on a surface hatch looked up and saw the three beams. He dropped his tool and ran until he found Amy lying on her back on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her who was wearing some kind of snow suit. He spoke up, "Hello? Hello, who are you? Are you OK?"

Amy scooted away from the man before standing, looking around, unsure if he was dangerous or not. But then she realized something. She stood up, looking around her. "Rory? Doctor?!" she shouted.

"I'm Harvey." The man introduced himself, "No..." Amy walked off to search for her friends. "Who's Rory? Where are you going?!" He said as he followed her.

-8-

In another area, a periscope popped out from the snow. It swiveled before retracting. It then popped up a few feet away from its original location. It repeated the process again until only to find a man: the Doctor, lying on his back on the snow. He lifted his head and laughed. He then spotted the periscope looking at him. "Hey! Huh?" he frowned.

Then 'Habernera' started playing over the speakers, and then it turned off. "Sorry, sorry! Pressed the wrong switch," a familiar voice said.

The Doctor frowned. "Soufflé girl?"

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You OK?"

"How are you doing that?" The Doctor tapped the glass of the periscope. "This is Dalek technology."

"Well it's very easy to hack." Oswin shrugged.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the periscope. "No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think."

"What about your friend, Jelly was it?"

"Hmm…don't know where but do you wanna speak to her?"

The Doctor was about to open his mouth…

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned around and saw Amy coming towards him, he turned back to the periscope. "Hey!" He noticed he was starting to lose the connection. "Oi! soufflé girl! Come back," he called but it was too late, the connection was dead.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor stood up, turning around to see Amy coming towards him. "Amy!" He helped her regain her footing as she came down the snowy slope, and he saw Harvey in a snow suit following her. "Where's Rory?"

"There was another beam." Harvey pointed across the snow slope. "There, over there." Amy and the Doctor ran in the direction where Harvey was pointing. "Are you the rescue team?!" He followed them.

-8-

Oswin tried to get the communications working again. "Hello!" She called, but there was no signal. Then she pressed few buttons, "Jelly?"

"Oswin, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming." Oswin smiled.

"Who?" Jelly's voice was filled with excitement and relieved.

"I dunno. There was a man and a woman, but I lost connection. But whoever they are, they're coming for us. And they're here, on the Asylum, right now."

"Are you sure they're not Daleks? They could be one of those Dalek puppets?"

Oswin shook her head, "No, did a scan on them, 100% human although the funny man wasn't. He's not a Dalek puppet and he's not human either."

"I bet he's friendly."

"Oh he's nice."

"Okay, I'll go find them. Make sure you stay in touch with me, Okay?"

"OK." Oswin nodded.

-8-

Jelly stood up for the first time in her years in the place before entering the keypad, and exit. She looked back and could see Oswin, she gave her a small sad smile before exiting this place. To look for a man and a woman Oswin had said.

-8-

The Doctor, Amy and Harvey reached a perfectly round hole in the ground that looked like a well. The Doctor and Amy knelt, looking down at the dark hole. "Rory?" Nothing happened, which made Amy start to panic. "Rory?! RORY!"

-8-

Rory was lying face-down on the floor, and slowly stirred awake when water dripped on him. He jumped to his feet, and saw himself in a room filled with Daleks. He noticed that the Daleks around him were not moving, and their casings were covered in dust.

Rory slowly approached one, and cautiously reached out to touch it, then jerked back quickly expecting the Dalek to exterminate him, but it didn't react. Rory pushed it away and the Dalek rolled backwards.

He shrugged before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a torch. He started to explore.

-8-

Harvey led the Doctor and Amy back to the hatch which he was fixing earlier. "We came down two days ago. There are 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them," he said as he opened the hatch.

Amy wiped away some snow using her foot and saw the name of the ship – Alaska. "Alaska? That's the same ship as soufflé girl," Amy recalled.

"Yes..." The Doctor nodded, "Except she's been here a year."

"Yeah, and her friend, what was her name? Jelly?"

"I doubted that's her friend name." he muttered.

Harvey climbed down the ladder into the pod with Amy and the Doctor following him. Harvey went to the locker. "We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," he muttered.

The Doctor looked around him and saw suited crew-members sitting in the chairs**,** but they didn't react at their entrance or at the two strange visitors. "Won't you introduce us to your crew?" he asked Harvey.

"Ah yeah, sorry." Harvey nodded. "Guys, this is the Doctor and Amy." The Doctor saluted them but there was no reaction from the crew. The Doctor knew something that Harvey and Amy don't; he had suspected something was wrong when he first met Harvey. "Guys?"

The Doctor approached the nearest crew member and patted himon the shoulder before he pulled off the hood, only to reveal a dried-out, mummified corpse. His suspicion was correct then, he thought.

Harvey gasped, "Oh, my God!"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the corpses. "They're dead. All of them."

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago, we were doing engine repairs!"

The Doctor pulled back the hood from another body. "You're sure about that, are you? Cos I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But...but they can't have been..."

Amy sighed. "Well, they didn't get in that state in two hours."

Harvey froze, realizing something. "Oh, of course! Stupid me."

"Of course, what?" Amy turned to him while the Doctor took something from behind him.

"I died outside and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying," Harvey said as an eyestalk grew out of his forehead. He advanced on the Doctor, who grabbed a fire extinguisher and fired it on Harvey.

"Amy! The door!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy pushed the button to open a door, and the Doctor pushed Harvey through it. They both locked him away and then they heard Harvey banging from the other side. "Explain! That's what you're good at. How did he get all Daleked?" Amy asked.

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these." The Doctor held up his wrist, pointing at the wristbands. "Oh-hoho! That's clever! The nano-cloud. Micro-organisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet," he explained as he patted one of the bodies on the skull. "Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

Amy frowned. "Living or dead?"

"These wrist-bands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly..."

"Doctor, SHUT up!" Amy snapped at him. "Living or dead?!"

The Doctor nodded, not seeing the point. "Yes, exactly, living, or, or..." Then a realization dawned on him as the bodies of the crew sprouted eyestalks from their foreheads. They slowly began to stand up, heading towards the Doctor and Amy. "…dead. Oh, dear," the Doctor finished.

He climbed over the seats and kicked at the bodies to clear his and Amy's path so they could get to the door. They ran through it, but one of the bodies grabbed Amy by her arm, and she screamed.

The Doctor pulled her free and closed and locked the door behind them. They leaned back against it, panting heavily. Amy turned to the Doctor with a smile on her face, "Is it bad that I've REALLY missed this?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Good."

"I know."

Then they heard a voice over the speakers. "'Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit.'"

The Doctor recognized the voice as belonging to Oswin. "Shut up!" he grumbled in annoyance as he pushed off the door.

"Ooh, Mr Grumpy! Bad combo! No sense of humour and that chin," Oswin remarked. "My friend is going to love this."

The Doctor peered through the camera, knowing that Oswin was looking through it. Amy frowned. "Is that her again - soufflé girl?" she asked.

The Doctor turned to her. "Yeah. Shh." He then let the words come back to him, turning to the camera, "Oi! What is wrong with my chin?!"

"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out," Oswin said while Amy scoffed at that statement. "I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything? Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Long story." Oswin paused for a moment when a thought hit her. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

The Doctor smiled smugly. "Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

Oswin smiled, realizing that he was flirting. "I see what you did there. Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. Don't worry, my friend is coming to go and find you."

"Speaking of your friend, what does she look like?" The Doctor asked, it's best to be cautious. Who knows he might bump into a Dalek puppet.

"Long black hair, curly, somewhere in his mid-twenties. She's wearing a purple jacket. She'll find both of you."

"Okay, that's good." The Doctor nodded before a thought hit him, "Oswin, have you heard of Time Lords?"

"Yeah." Oswin nodded. "Jelly mentioned it to me."

"Hmmm…" He nodded. He had feeling that whoever Jelly was, she might be actually a Time Lord or Time Lady. Or could be someone else, he doubted it's Oswin. But anyway, right now. He could sense a Time Lord nearby. "Do you know where your friend is?"

"Somewhere below you, just like I told you. See you later!" She then turned off the connection.

The Doctor and Amy cleared a spot in the center of the floor, "Aha, hatch!" He exclaimed. "Looks like it's been used already and they tried to block it off behind them."

Amy glanced back at the door and then back at him. "Can't imagine why."

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down into the Asylum.

"Where Rory is?"

The Doctor worked on opening the hatch. "Speaking of Rory...Anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?!"

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, trying to get the hatch open.

"Oh, stuff, you know. We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?" The Doctor said in a gentle and a hurt tone.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bow tie." Amy noticed the Doctor's look. "Don't give me those big wet eyes, raggedy man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

The Doctor finally got the hatch open, and they looked down the deep hole. They couldn't see the bottom. Then they noticed a ladder hanging down from the hatch itself. "OK, so someone else got out this way then?" Amy asked.

"Let's go and find them and maybe we might meet Oswin's friend." The Doctor heard a banging on the door, so he stood up to look at the screen showing the main body of the escape pod. "Oh, hello, hello, hello? What are they up to?" Then he frowned when he saw one of the bodies hold up something in his hands.

Amy frowned, "What's that?"

The Doctor held up his wrist, pointing his wristband. "One of these. But where did they get it?"

Amy froze when she realized something. She looked down at her bare wrist. "Doctor….They got it from me!"

The Doctor's expression changed to one of concern as he looked down at Amy's wrist. "Oh, Amy!" he took her arm.

"Doctor? What's going to happen to me? Seriously, tell me, what?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Who is Jelly? It's obviously a nickname Oswin given her but who? Well, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and then after that, I'll post a poll which Time Lady fanfic will go first. The most votes, then that story will be updated first and I will update everyday. I already explained each DW episode is split into two chapters, like 2 parts.

I have mentioned in my other Time Lady fanfics that there will be a vote which one of them gets to go first. I asked someone's opinion if I could update three Time Lady fanfics at the same time although she said it's best to do it one at a time.

So after my fanfic – Living the Dream is finish. Then one of the Time Lady fanfics will start updating and this time, EVERYDAY.

Here are the three choices.

A.) When You Move Closer  
B.) Resistance  
C.) You Found Me

Please vote! And please review this story ;)


	2. Ch 2: Asylum of the Daleks Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well! Here's the final part of 'Asylum of the Daleks' and we will only get to know our Time Lady here. And sorry for not updating, I forgot to update this story and I was super busy with my other fanfics, I didn't much have time to update other stories.

* * *

Chapter 2: Asylum of the Daleks Part 2

Rory continued to explore, and found another room filled with derelict Daleks. He cautiously approached one covered in webs and with a cracked dome. He moved the eyestalk out of the way and peered at it. He stepped back when the eyestalk swivelled back. Rory slowly backed away and hit a metal bar that rolled onto the floor. The Dalek's eyestalk started to light up.

"Sssh, sssh.." Rory tried, hoping the Dalek would shut down, but it didn't, it just turned around and saw Rory. "Sssh, sssh…"

The other Daleks slowly came back to life, the light in their eyestalks turned on. "Ee-ee-ee-eex..."

Rory frowned in confusion. "What? Sorry - what?"

"Eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz, eggzz…."

"Eggs? D'you mean those things?" He looked at the bumps on the casing lying on the floor.

"Egggzzzzzzzz."

"I don't... I don't know what you want. Those things?" Rory picked one round object off the floor and held it out, unsure if the Dalek meant this round thing? "This? Are those things eggs? You want this?"

"Eggggzzz... term... in... ate."

Rory dropped the 'egg' on the floor and backed away from the Daleks as they started to take up the cry. "Eggzz... term... in... ate. Ex... term... in... ate!" They said as they started to fire at Rory who quickly ducked and ran away from them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Rory continued to run but he wasn't sure where to hide until he heard a female voice say, "Run! The door at the end, run for it! They're waking up but they're slow. The door at the end, just run. Now, now, now!"

Rory recognized that woman as Soufflé Girl. He turned around and saw a door, so he quickly ran for it as the Daleks continued to fire and shout. Rory slid underneath the door before it closed.

He sat on the floor, breathing heavily and found himself in a hallway. Oswin spoke up over the speakers, "So anyway. I'm Oswin. What do I call you?"

"Er... I can't even remember. Er... Rory."

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Okay..."

"Actually, she was called Nina." Oswin frowned. "I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful."

Rory stood up with a shrug. He could still hear Daleks shouting from the other side of the closed door. He looked up at the camera and said, "OK... Any time you want to start flirting again it's fine by me..." looking uncomfortable.

-8-

The Doctor and Amy were climbing down the ladder that went straight through the Asylum to where Rory was. Amy spoke as she carefully climbed down, trying not to fall, "So, tell me. What's going to happen to me? And don't lie, cos I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you."

"The air all around is full of micro-machines, robots the size of molecules, nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being... re-written." The Doctor explained as he jumped off the ladder and saw himself in some kind of corridor.

Amy jumped off the ladder after him. "So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out my head?"

The Doctor looked around the dark corridor. "Physical changes come later." He took Amy's hand and walked down the corridor.

"What comes first, how does it start?"

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories, and I'm sorry, but it's started already."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've had this conversation four times."

Amy gulped. "OK. Scared now."

"Hang on to scared. Scared isn't Dalek." The Doctor hugged her, knowing that she needed one right now.

-8-

In another corridor, Rory slowly moved down a corridor, still cautious. He then heard Oswin speak up over the speakers, "Hey there, beaky boy."

Rory sighed. "If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina."

Oswin chuckled in amusement. "Loving this - the nose and the chin. You two could fence. I'm sure Jelly would love this." Rory rolled his eyes. "There's a door behind you." Rory turned and saw a door open, so he ran through it and it closed behind him. "In there, quickly. OK, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like."

Rory frowned. "Why?!"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

-8-

The Doctor and Amy watched as a door opened in front of them. They paused for a moment, waiting to see if there was any danger, but it was just an empty room, although they could hear Daleks screaming in the background.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

They backed away, knowing that even though this room was empty, they could hear them farther down. The Doctor made the doors slide shut before turning to Amy. "Keep a look-out. Don't open this door," he instructed her before walking down the corridor, leaving Amy guarding the door. "Oswin?! Oswin, can you hear me?!" he called.

Amy rubbed her forehead as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, looking for any cameras in this corridor till he heard Oswin speak up over the speakers. "Hello, the Chin! I have visual on you!"

The Doctor frowned, looking at the camera he had found. "Why don't I have visual on you? Why can't I ever see you? And where's your friend when I needed one?"

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. And my friend, dunno." Oswin said, looking at the monitors. "There's a door to your left, open it," she instructed him, and the Doctor did as he was told. "Going to send you a map to that screen. I've put your little friend somewhere safe, I can get you to him."

"Rory? You've found Rory?"

"I call him Nina. It's a personal thing - hush now."

"Oswin, did you scan this place? Have you scanned life-forms in here?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Could you do that, for me?"

"Not for you, chin boy. Though I'll do this for Jelly." She looked at the monitors. "Funny, there are two unidentified life-forms in here."

"Where's the first one?" The Doctor had a feeling that this life-forms was Time Lord.

"It happens to be on you."

"The other?"

"Somewhere nearby."

Meanwhile, Amy looked through the door and saw a man in a suit wave her in. Feeling dizzy, she whispered, "Who are you?" not realizing that she was hallucinating. She opened the door and entered the room.

Amy saw two other couples join the man in the suit, and a little red-haired girl spinning around in a white tutu. The Doctor turned around, when he heard the doors open, and then turned back to the screen. "How many Daleks directly ahead of me, right now?" he asked Oswin.

"10, 20, hard to say. Some of them are catatonic, but they do have firepower." Oswin replied.

"How do I get past them?" The Doctor stepped into the corridor, and turned around to see Amy in the room. He rushed towards her and yelled, "Amy!"

Amy glanced at him, still hallucinating. "Shhh. It's OK. It's just people in here. It's just people."

The Doctor looked alarmed and concerned for Amy, not only because she was hallucinating, but because of where she was standing. "Amy. It's the nano-cloud, it's altering your perception. Look again, look again - those aren't people."

Amy looked again, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the Daleks for what they truly were. The Doctor held out his hand. "Come with me, take my hand. Run, run!" he shouted.

Amy took his hand and they ran down the hall back to the ladder, but only to find that it was moving. She looked up and saw a Dalek puppet climbing down. "Look, they're coming down!" She said, panicking.

"Ah, yes, they are!" The Doctor nodded quickly.

They turned back towards the room, only to find a Dalek coming out towards them. "Intruder!" It cried.

The Doctor looked around the corridor, trying to think of the safest place to hide till he found something. He pushed Amy to a small room, "Run!" he shouted as he and Amy hid in a small room as the Dalek approached, "Intruder! Intruder!"

The Dalek fired its weapon but nothing happened. The Doctor stepped out of the small room with Amy behind him, and eyed the Dalek till he realized something. "It's damaged..." he realized.

"OK, but what do we do?" Amy asked him.

The Doctor turned to the Dalek in front of them. "Identify me! Access your files, who am I? Come on, who's your Daddy?"

The Dalek scanned him for a moment till it found a match. "You... are... the Predator." It stated.

"Access your standing orders concerning the Predator."

"The Predator must be destroyed."

"And how are you going to do that?! Dalek without a gun - you're a tricycle with a roof! How are you going to destroy me?!"

The Doctor and Amy waited for its response till it spoke up. "Self-destruct initiated."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the Dalek. Amy stood by his side. "What's it doing?!" She asked in alarm, panicking as she realized the Dalek was about to explode, and kill them along with it.

"It's going to blow itself up and us with it. Only weapon it's got left." He opened the lid and used his sonic screwdriver, sonicing the Dalek

"Self-destruct cannot be countermanded." The Dalek stated.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear," The Doctor smiled at the Dalek as he dropped the lid shut, "I'm looking for reverse."

The Dalek rolled backwards, trying to go forward but failing. "For..wards, For..wards, For..wards, For..wards!" it arrived in the room with the other Daleks, collided with them, and exploded into flames.

-8-

Rory, Jelly and Oswin both felt the shockwave. Rory looked around him, anxious. "Oswin, what was that?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "That was close."

"Jelly?" Oswin turned on her comms. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did." Jelly nodded. "What was that? You said someone's here? Are they nearby?"

"Hold on…." Oswin tapped a few buttons and keypads before looking at the monitor. "A bit, but I think you should come back here. There are Daleks close to you."

"Ok, I'm walking back to you. So how's our rescuers coming?"

"Great, those two guys are cute. One of them has a large nose while the other one has a huge name, he happens to be called the Doctor."

Jelly frowned. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor, that's what he calls himself."

Jelly frowned deeper, rubbing her temples. "Oswin, remember I mentioned you once about Time Lords?"

"Funny, the Doctor mentioned too."

Jelly froze. "Did he happen to mention that he's a Time Lord." She asked, her hopes rising.

"No, but he did want to talk to you. Jelly, what is it? What's a Time Lord?"

"My….species, my people."

"You're not human."

Jelly shook her head. "No. But Oswin, could you do me a favour? If you hear the Doctor again, ask him if he's a Time Lord, will you do that for me?"

"Anything for you, Jelly." Oswin smiled.

-8-

Rory rushed into the room where the explosion had happened. He stopped and looked around, and saw broken pieces and remnants of the Daleks. One of them was smoking, while the others had crackling wires exposed. "Oswin?! What happened?!" he called. "Who killed all the Daleks?" he breathed.

He then saw the Doctor enter the room from the other side from the hallway they had been in. He was carrying Amy's prone body. "Who do you think?"

-8-

The Doctor set Amy down on the teleport. He and Rory had decided to go somewhere safer, and Rory had suggested the Teleport room. Rory stood next to the Doctor, concerned about his wife, after the Doctor explained to him that she lost her wristband. "Will sleeping help her? Slow down the process?" he asked hopefully.

"You'd better hope so," Oswin spoke up through the speakers. "Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you."

Then they heard Amy started to wake. "Amy…." The Doctor whispered as he stoked her hair with a small smile, like he knew she was going to be fine. They would make it out here alive. He would make sure of it.

Amy rubbed her head. "Ow."

"Amy, you're still with us."

"Amy," Rory said softly, "it's me, do you remember me?" Amy slapped him across the face hard. "She remembers me."

The Doctor smiled in amusement. "Same old Amy." He stood up.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Like my friend says, Subtract love, add anger," Oswin whispered. "Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

Amy sat up as she rolled her eyes. "Well! Somebody's never been to Scotland."

The Doctor ignored her. "What about you though, Oswin? How come you're OK? And your friend? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?" He wondered out loud. He couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? We're shielded in here," Oswin answered. "Oh by the way, Jelly asked if you're a Time Lord?"

That made the Doctor froze, "Why? Did she happen to say that she's a Time Lord too?"

"Just answer the question, I promised her."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "And did your friend said she's a Time Lord too?"

Then there was a loss connection before a voice spoke up, obviously not Oswin's. "Oh hello! Sorry about that, Oswin. Really need to talk to him but did you just say you're a Time Lord, Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "Are you Jelly? Oswin's friend?"

"Not really, Jelly is just a nickname she given me. But call me Jewel."

"Jewel…" The Doctor tested that name. "Nice name."

"Thanks, was a nickname given by my classmates at Academy."

The Doctor froze once again, "Did you just say Academy? As in Time Lord Academy? Are you a Time Lord or rather a Time Lady? I could sense one nearby."

"Doctor, I'm coming to get you. See you in a minute." Then the connection was off, leaving the Doctor a questioned look. Jewel didn't seem to answer his question, he noted.

Then a voice came to the speakers but this time, it was Oswin, "Seriously, what is it with you and Time Lords anyway?"

The Doctor shook his head, decided to get back in the game, Jewel will come here later, "Okay, So this place - the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck." He looked around and saw sparking wires and cables, and other destruction around him.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them with Jelly and… not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager and your mysterious friend, hiding out in a wrecked ship... hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen," the Doctor remarked, impressed. "But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés!"

Amy mouthed 'soufflés', not sure why would the Doctor ask about this right now.

"Where do you get the milk for the soufflés?" The Doctor turned to his companions. "Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?"

"No." Rory shook his head, "Frankly, no. Twice."

"So, Doctor," Oswin spoke up over the speakers, "I've been looking you up. You're all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?"

"I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan," the Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"You've got a plan?"

"We're all ears," Rory said.

Amy groaned a bit. "There's a nose joke going, if anyone wants to pick that one off!" She said, which made Rory roll his eyes.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin and her friend from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage." The Doctor announced his plan.

Amy thought for a moment. "OK, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?"

Rory slapped his knee in frustration and walked away from Amy. The Doctor looked at the camera. "Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit."

Oswin nodded. "Yeah, got it on the sensors."

"The Asylum has a force-field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it." He clapped his hands, ready to say it out loud. "So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field?"

Amy and Rory stared at him in shock.

Oswin looked unsure. "Pretty fast…. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah." Oswin nodded. "Internal use only."

The Doctor snapped his fingers as he turned to the teleport where Amy was sitting. "I can boost the power, though, once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet," he said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, sonicing the wires.

"But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up," Rory recalled.

The Doctor nodded. "We'll have to be quick, yes and once we get Jewel, yes."

Amy looked at the Doctor. "Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?"

"The only place within range." The Doctor looked between them. "The Dalek ship."

"Where they exterminate us on the spot," Amy hissed.

"Oh, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer?"

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots in four seconds," the Doctor defended before turning to the camera. "Oswin! How fast can you drop the force-field?" He repeated the question.

"I can do it from here," Oswin said, "As soon as you come and get me and my friend."

The Doctor stood up, frowning. "No, just drop the force-field and come to us, your friend is coming to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me? I'm sure my friend wouldn't leave me behind and she's not going with you unless I'm with her."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No idea, never met you." Oswin shrugged.

The doors slide open and a woman stepped inside, "Hello! I'm Jewel." Her eyes then went into the Doctor. Then her grin went wider, "You're a Time Lord, aren't you? Well so am I. Been stuck here for 20 years, calling for help—" Then she was pulled into a hug.

The Doctor laughed nervously, then suddenly, tears formed in his eyes. He hadn't cried ever since the House, but he was just relief to sense a Time Lady, one of his people was here! He could tell she's alive, not a trick.

Jewel cried herself too. She had been alone in this place for twenty years, waiting for someone to come and rescue her. She had heard that the Time War ended and all of her people dead. She had cried for weeks. And she thought she might have been the last of her kind, but when she sensed one, something she hadn't felt for a long time. It gave her hope and now to find out that the Doctor was a Time Lord and alive. She never felt great in her entire life.

For few minutes, after long silence, they both didn't want to let go but they had to.

The Doctor cupped Jewel's face, looking at her eyes, "How did you survive the War?"

"I was on a mission to go to Skaro, hunt down Daleks, but then I crashed landed on the Asylum, My crew were dead. I've been trying to call for help for years and years." Jewel then let out a sob. "They're dead. The Time Lords. They're dead…"

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, soothing her hair. "Don't worry, I'm here. And I promise you that we'll stick together. Us together, last of the Time Lords."

Jewel nodded, feeling relieved to know that she'll have someone. Someone who was close to her home. She wiped her tears away, "Come on, I think you should fix that teleport first and then we can go get Oswin."

-8-

In her quarters, Oswin sat back in her chair and smiled.

-8-

The Doctor was able to fix the teleport with his 1,000 year knowledge, but he still needed to fix some cables in case it went wrong. He stood up, looking at Rory as he held up some kind of teleport control. "OK, soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explodey-wodey in here, you go without me, OK?" He handed Rory the teleport control.

"And leave you to die?" Jewel frowned. "No, I've been alone for years and I'm not letting you die. I just found you."

"I'm not letting you get killed, Jewel."

"And I'm not leaving you and nor Oswin, so I'm coming with you. Besides, they're Daleks around this place and you need me and I got this." Jewel pulled out a futuristicy gun, which seemed a bit rusty.

"Is that a Gromer blaster?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, only 1 shot left but enough to kill one Dalek." Jewel placed her blaster on her holster. "What about that ginger girl, heard she got affected by the nanocloud."

"Well, it's easy, and Rory's job, just keep her remembering, keep her focused, that'll hold back the conversion."

"What do I do?" Amy grumbled.

The Doctor turned to her. "You heard what Jewel said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them."

"It's this way." Jewel leaded the way, entering down another corridor with the Doctor following her behind.

-8-

The Doctor and Jewel walked cautiously through the corridors. He stopped for a moment when he heard something: "Emergency, emergency! We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks..." the Daleks cried.

"Daleks, did warn you." Jewel whispered.

-8-

Amy sat on the platform, waiting for the Doctor and Jewel as Rory paced back and forth. Rory finally stopped, and turned to Amy. "OK. Look at me," he said, and Amy turned to him. "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, OK?" He slowly walked towards her. "For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours." He started to unfasten his wristband.

Amy shook her head, confused. "Why? Then It'll just start converting you. That's not fair."

"Yeah. But it will buy us time because it'll take longer with me."

"Sorry, what?!"

"It subtracts love. That's what she said."

"What's that got to do with it? What does that even mean?"

"It's just arithmetic. It'll take longer with me, because we both know, we've both always known..." Rory bent over to her. "Amy, basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. Which, today, is good news, because it might just save both of our lives."

"How can you say that?!" Amy almost shouted, feeling anger boiling up inside of her.

Rory straightened his position. "2,000 years, waiting for you, outside a box. Saying it because it's true, and since you know it's true, give me your arm... Amy!"

Amy slapped Rory across the face in anger. "Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare!" She glared at him.

"Amy, you kicked me out!"

Amy had tears in her eyes. "You want kids! You have always wanted kids, ever since you WERE a kid! And I can't have them." She sniffled and turned away, feeling ashamed of this. She knew how much her husband loved kids.

"I know." Rory nodded.

Amy choked out a sob. "Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up."

"Amy... I don't..." Rory said softly.

"So don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory," She stuttered, letting the tears formed in her eyes as she stood up, glaring at Rory. "nothing... compared to giving you up!"

"Just give me your arm, let me put this on you."

Amy refused as she put her arm behind her back. "No get off me!"

"Just give me your arm!" Rory shouted at her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Amy screamed at him.

They stopped, realizing something was different about Amy's arm. Rory removed his hand from Amy's wrist and saw the wristband on her arm. He sighed, realizing. "It's the Doctor's. When you were asleep, he must've..."

"A Time Lord." Amy sniffled. "What's the betting he doesn't even need it? No wonder Jewel didn't have one."

"Then why didn't he just tell us?"

-8-

The Doctor paused for a moment to straighten his bow tie before continuing to walk down the corridor, following Jewel.

-8-

Amy turned her head as she realized why the Doctor didn't tell them: it was a sacrifice in an attempt to save her marriage.

-8-

The Doctor and Jewel continued to walk down the corridor, still hearing some Daleks in the distance. "Jewel? I think I'm close."

Jewel was about to answer but Oswin spoke up over the speakers, "You are. Less than 20 feet away. Which is the good news..."

The Doctor could tell there was something else based on her tone. "OK. And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming..."

"You're about to pass through intensive care," Jewel whispered, she pressed the button and the door slide open in front of them. There were Daleks in their individual cells – more like stalls – some were chained in place.

"And what's so special about this lot then?" He wondered out loud.

"Survivors of the Time War." Jewel said quietly. "Spiridon. Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon, heard of them?"

The Doctor nodded. "All of them."

"You fought them?"

The Doctor walked forward until he was directly in front of a Dalek. "Yeah, these are the Daleks who survived me."

Suddenly, the Daleks became aware of his presence, and started to power up. "Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doctor..." The Doctor looked around, panicking.

"That's weird." Oswin breathed in surprise. "Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Yeah," Jewel nodded. "Not even me, been buggering them lots of times but they just….stood there."

"Yeah, well - special visitor." He took Jewel's arm and made a run for a door on the opposite side. "OK, door, but it won't open." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, sonicing it, expecting it to open, but nothing happened. "You can't be far away though..."

"Yeah, this is it." Jewel tried to press the keypad on the wall. "Ugh! Why won't you work? Oswin, can you open this door and quickly?!"

"Hang on, not quite sure –" Oswin said as she started to work on the panels, trying to get the door open. "There's a release code, let me, let me just... Anything happening out there?" She called.

"No." The Doctor and Jewel said in unison.

"Hang on, I'm trying a thing."

The Doctor tried everything he could think of to open the door, even patting it, but nothing happened. Jewel froze when she heard something, "Doctor…"

The Doctor followed her gaze and saw the Daleks advancing on them from all sides. There was no way out, except for the door which was still close.

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doc... tor... " The Daleks continued to advance towards them.

Horror and panic flickered through Jewel's eyes as she backed away from the Daleks, letting out her blaster with her shaking arms, feeling scared and terrified. The Doctor pulled Jewel behind, sensing her fear. "Oswin, get this door open! Oswin open this door!"

"I can't!"

The Doctor and Jewel looked terrified. "Oswin! PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!" He screamed. "OSWIN! OSWIN! PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN! HELP Us!" He screamed.

"Oswin!" Jewel screamed.

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor..." The Daleks said, inching closer. But then suddenly, they stopped and moved away, ignoring the Time Lords.

They stared at the Daleks in shock, wondering what was happening. "Oh, that is cool." Oswin giggled. "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy."

"What did you just do?" Jewel breathed in shock.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie..."

"Oswin, tell us what you did!" The Doctor said.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web."

The Doctor nodded. "The Path Web, yes."

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor."

"You made them forget me?" He whispered.

"You seem rather famous when it came to Daleks, huh?" Jewel asked him.

"Greatest enemies." He shrugged.

"Oh and Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"You seem clever and smart."

"Yes…" he nodded, unsure.

"Could…could you help me with something or rather Oswin."

"Why? What is it?"

"Let's just say she….change."

"Oh! And here comes the door!" Oswin announced, not aware of their conversation.

The Doctor helped Jewel as the door behind them opened. "I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it."

Oswin smirked. "Come and meet the girl who can."

When the Doctor turned around, he froze as he stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock. Meanwhile, Oswin began to straighten things up for his visit, happy about finally being able to escape this dump and be rescued. She looked up at her screen and saw him and Jewel standing there. "Hey! You're right outside, come on in." She said.

Jewel closed her eyes as if she in pain.

"Oswin... we have a problem..." He breathed.

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out and met Jelly." She ran over and leaned on the back of her chair. "Rescue us, chin boy, and show us the stars."

"Does it look real to you?" He asked suddenly.

Oswin frowned. "Does what look real? "

"Where you are right now." The Doctor stood in a white-honeycombed chamber. "Does it seem real?"

"It IS real."

"It's a dream, Oswin," he whispered, which made Oswin's smile fade. "You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was too terrible."

"Where am I?" She whispered, feeling very scared.

-8-

The Doctor and Jewel were not alone in the chamber. Standing in front of them was a lone Dalek, draped in chains. "Where... am... I? Where... am... I?" the Dalek said in a metallic voice.

"Because you are a Dalek." He hissed at the Dalek in front of him, who happened to be Oswin.

"I am not a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here." Jewel said quietly. "Met you when I detected a signal, I helped you escape from the Dalek puppets by climbing out of the pod." It was a terrible memory, she had been alone till she was happy to find someone. Jewel told Oswin that they're going to her hideout till the Daleks spotted them.

It wasn't easy for Jewel, she tried. She really tried.

Oswin then remembered, being placed by some pod and wires around her. She remembered hearing Jewel screaming her name. And Oswin kept asking 'Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?' she screamed, really terrified.

Jewel had tried really hard to save Oswin from the Daleks, but it was too late when the conversion was complete. There was nothing Jewel could do. To her surprise, the Dalek acted fairly like Oswin. So Jewel tried everything to make Oswin think this was real and give her hope that somebody will come for them and after that, Jewel will search for help, someone who could maybe try revert Oswin back to human.

"I'm... human..." Oswin whispered. She insisted. She didn't want to believe that she was actually a Dalek. Everything in there was real: the room, the soufflés, the hammock. She just couldn't imagine not being human.

Jewel felt tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Oswin. I didn't tell you because…I was afraid. I couldn't let you lose hope."

"I'm sorry too, Oswin." The Doctor said quietly. He turned away and he stood in the doorway, looking at Oswin. "But you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés, where, where did it all come from?"

Oswin looked around the room, thinking that maybe this wasn't real at all, she was just imagining it. "Eggs…" she whispered. She remembered being hooked up to a wire during the conversion process. 'I'm... human... I am not a Dalek... I am human, I am not Dalek. I am human!' She screamed.

"Eggs…" She whispered.

Jewel shook her head sadly. "It wasn't real. It was never real."

Oswin thought back to when she was in the conversion process. She remembered saying, 'I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek!'. The Doctor frowned when he heard Oswin say, "Eggs... term... in... ate." The Dalek/Oswin raised its gun.

"Oh no…" Jewel breathed.

"Eggs... term... in... ate. Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek/Oswin advanced on them, breaking free from the chains.

The Doctor and Jewel backed away to the door, feeling terrified, but also feeling sadness and pity towards Oswin instead of hatred. The Doctor may have hated Daleks, but Oswin wasn't really a Dalek at all, she still had her humanity. Jewel still saw Oswin as a friend though she's afraid of the Daleks, "No, no, no, Oswin, Oswin listen...Oswin! You don't have to do this!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Oswin! Please!" Jewel begged, closing her eyes and waiting to be exterminated, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that the Dalek/Oswin had stopped.

Oswin in her not-so-real world was backed against her not-so-real door, sobbing on the floor, her hands over her head. She couldn't believe it. She was a _Dalek_. She lifted her head when a thought hit her. "Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?" she wondered.

The Doctor's face fell, sadness filling him. "I fought them. Many, many times."

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

The Doctor looked at the Dalek who was actually Oswin, "I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run."

Jewel looked surprised and shocked. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I've taken down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" The Dalek/Oswin shouted.

The Doctor turned around and saw the door behind him open, but he still stood in his place. "Oswin? Are you..." He was unsure about what to do.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM... human. Remember me."

The Doctor smiled, feeling grateful. "Thank you!"

"NO!" Jewel started to run forward but then the Doctor quickly put his arms around her waist, dragging her away from Oswin.

"RUN!" Oswin shouted, and she watched as they ran off. "Run, you clever boy and chummy girl, and remember..." she whispered.

The Doctor took Jewel's hand and they both ran through the corridors as the explosions started to hit the asylum. Daleks moved around them, but they just continued to run. He glanced at Jewel and could see tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks.

-8-

Amy and Rory looked skyward as they felt the explosion. Rory looked down at the controls, still waiting for the Time Lords. "How long can we wait?"

"The rest of our lives," Amy whispered.

Rory looked up at her. "Agreed." Amy leaned in and kissed Rory passionately.

-8-

They ran through the corridors, avoiding being hit by some explosive. They finally reached the teleport room, only to find Amy and Rory kissing. "Right, go, let's go! We're good, let's go! Oh, for God's sake!" The Doctor cried in annoyance as he took the controls from Rory as he continued to kiss Amy.

Jewel looked up, hoping that they would escape this planet once and for all…

-8-

The Daleks fired on the planet until it exploded. The Dalek Supreme confirmed, "The Asylum is destroyed."

The Dalek then said, "Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack."

"Prepare to defend! Defend! Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme." The Prime Minister spoke up

Then they heard a male voice over the speakers. "You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. Thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way..." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, which had been parked in the middle of the room, "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself! Identify! Identify!" the Daleks demanded.

The Doctor frowned. "Well, it's me! You know me! The Doctor! The Oncoming Storm? The Predator?"

The woman frowned in confusion. "Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor smiled when a realization dawned on him, "Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all! Oh, you beauty!"

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?!"

The Doctor straightened his jacket as he stepped inside his TARDIS, but then he popped his head out from the doorway. "Fellas - you're never going to stop asking." He smiled before heading inside, shutting the doors behind him.

The TARDIS dematerialized as the Daleks kept questioning.

-8-

Finally back at home, Amy and Rory waved goodbye as they watched the TARDIS dematerialize. Amy gave Rory an inviting look before heading inside. Rory smiled in delight. "Yes! Yes!" He cheered out loud.

"I can see you!" Amy called from her house.

"OK." Rory followed Amy inside.

-8-

Jewel stared at the console room, it was so colourful, reminded her like a child. She hadn't been inside the TARDIS since her driving test which she failed. "The TARDIS? I haven't been inside since I took the test."

"And you didn't get one?" the Doctor asked, standing next to her.

Jewel shook her head. "No, I failed my TARDIS test, couldn't even fly one."

"If you want, I could teach you?" The Doctor offered.

Jewel smiled, "That will be great, thanks." She chuckled. "My little brother tried to teach me once…" then her voice faded, and closed her eyes as if she's in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, guessing that her brother must have been killed by the Daleks.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

There was a long silence till the Doctor spoke up, something he hated to say this, "Jewel, I have something to tell you."

She looked at him, "Go on…"

"It's about the Time War." He hesitated before saying this, "Do you know who won? The war?"

Jewel shook her head sadly, "No, nobody. Nobody won the war. They both died."

The Doctor hesitated, "Do you know how?"

"Yeah…." Jewel looked down. "_You_ time-lock our planet."

The Doctor had a shocked, surprised expression of his face. "H-how did you—"

Jewel looked up, with a small smile on her face. "Romana told me. She told me that you were going to Time lock our planet using the Moment."

He looked down, "And you—"

"Doctor," Jewel placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "I was shock when I heard it, but Romana told me how it will corrupt the war and spread and spread across the galaxy. It means more death for the children," she looked down. "And….I forgive you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, it feels a bit instant for Jewel. But she had 20 years to think of it after being stuck inside the Asylum, and she slowly understood why he had to do it, it was hard for Jewel actually when Romana told her. And she never met the Doctor till now.

After few minutes of being with the Doctor at the Asylum, she forgave him. She sees him a good man who's very guilty. You'll find out more why she forgive him besides his guilt

Anyway, check in my poll and vote which Time Lady fanfic gets to be updated everyday starting September ;) I can say that this story will be updated MONTHLY and so is the rest of my Time Lady fanfics


	3. Ch 3: Apollo 23 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and _Apollo 23_ written by Justin Richards. The copyright of Apollo 23 belongs to BBC. Most of the lines/dialogue/sentence were changed and I do not Apollo 23 or this adventure. But to let you know most of the lines changed and dialogue and the adventure is NOT mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Apollo 23 Part 1

"Jewel, I'd say we head to the wardrobe first before we go somewhere?"

Jewel looked down at her outfit, her jacket torn a bit and smudge with dirt and oil, same with her pants. She blushed embarrassedly and nodded quietly. The Doctor led her down the corridors, and she had tried her best to memorize the directions.

It's funny. The corridors were colour yellow, with green poka dots and possibly blue green. She could hear the TARDIS hummed, feeling much pleased to have another Time Lady on board. How long was it for the Doctor after the Last Great Time War? He'd been alone for years, she could bet that.

The door opened and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw several racks filled with colourful clothes and outfits to choose from. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, and a changing room. Plus a golden stairway that lead her to more clothes.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed, taking a step forward and letting her fingers slide across the beautiful silk.

The Doctor was leaning against the doorframe, looking rather amused. "Wait till you see your bedroom."

Jewel whipped her head towards him, "My bedroom? You mean I get to stay?"

The Doctor could see her eyes were filled with hope. It was quiet rather amuse to see her filled with curiosity and wonder, more than any humans he'd have probably brought whenever he took them to time and space.

"Of course you can," He told her gently. "I'm not going to throw you out of the doors."

She blushed. "I thought you were just going to leave me at Earth or something," she admitted sheepishly.

He frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Well…" Jewel looked away, feeling uncomfortable at what she about to say. "Nothing. It's just…people tend to do that a lot to me, leaving me alone and dumping me somewhere."

"Hey," The Doctor said soothingly that made her hearts soar at his tone. It was…sweet, wonderful, and comforting. When he touched her cheeks with both of his hands, it made her hearts beat faster as he closed the distance between them as he looked at her in the eyes filled with…kindness, understanding and passion. But with sadness, "I will never leave you alone. You are very_ precious_ and important to me."

_Precious?_ Jewel thought. No one had ever told her that she was precious, but to hear it from the Doctor, it made her smile, believing his words.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me. I'm the Doctor, I make people better," he stepped back before his eyes went to the pile of clothes. "So, see anything you fancy?"

"Fancy?" Jayden scrunched her eyebrows. "As in like royal or something?"

"No, no, no," the Doctor shook his head gently as Jewel flushed, feeling like she just made a stupid mistake. "'fancy' as in anything you like? It's a British word."

"British?" she could help but ask, feeling her curiosity grew on her.

"They're humans who are from England," he noticed her blank look. "You know, London. Blimey, what do you know about Earth?"

Jewel felt her face growing hotter and hotter. Not that she's ill or anything, but she's blushing. "Not much," she said sheepishly, "I know it's a planet from the Solar System, planet where humans live, humans got two genders, got a sun and a moon, make souffle's, video and a town called Africa."

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head in amusement while Jewel blushed furiously, "Oh Jewel, there is so much to learn about Earth and those brilliant humans."

Jewel felt her smile growing, it felt a relief that he didn't corrected her mistakes and wrong facts. Many people do that to her, and some gave her an odd look but the Doctor – he was just amused and feeling rather…pleased? That's new.

"It's interesting," He jumped rather enthusiastically, "Places to go, people to meet, learning new things. You have so much to learn, Jewel."

"So much to learn…" Jewel whispered before smiling widely, "I'd like that. Thank you."

"Now, anything you like?"

Jewel browsed at the clothing, "Hmmm…these clothes, I recognised some of it."

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded solemnly. Gallifrey clothing were very different compare to human clothing. They're people were much into wearing a red or orange robe. The Doctor had picked his clothing from earth, after his fascination on them.

"But they're good," Jewel nodded herself as she took a white sweater that has a long sleeve and denim pants. "I like this one."

"Then try it on," he nodded her at the changing room.

oOo

The Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS, looking interest to see his surroundings. A car park. He looked up at the sky, noticing that he could feel a drip of water. Rain. But only a light one. He straightened his bowtie, running his fingers along his floppy hair and pulled his crumbled jacket into some semblance order.

Jewel stepped out, wearing a long-sleeve sweater, denim pant, and white boots. Apparently she loved the colour white and it was her favourite colour. She looked out, curious, "Where are we?"

"A planet!" the Doctor grinned excitedly.

"I know!" Jewel started to grin, feeling almost excited as the Doctor. Almost. "I can't believe it. I've never been to another planet before." Besides Asylum and Gallifrey.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, shaking his head fondly when he saw the awe, curiosity and wonder in Jewel's eyes. It's same one he saw everytime he took his companions to a bright new world, but Jewel, she's saw things new to her. Because she never been to earth before. Even if they landed in the most boring town on earth, she would be always smile a bit and curious to her surroundings.

"Are those cars?" Jewel took a step forward to a red Ferrari, touching the red steel. "Wow!" She turned to the Doctor, "Where are we?"

"Earth. Britain. England." The Doctor said, standing next to her. "21st century I guess."

"Yeah, you mentioned that to me," she nodded, eyeing everywhere. She looked up at the sky, "Wow! Never thought I'd see the sky again."

"The open sky," he smiled.

She then suddenly frowned, "Is there something falling over my face?"

"Not really, it's just rain."

"Ah!" She nodded. "I recalled learning something about that." Then she looked curious again, "What is that?"

The Doctor followed her finger and saw she was pointing at, "Ah! That's a ticket machine." He noticed her curious look, suggesting that she wanted a…description? "They produce tickets. Like if you need to go inside, you need a ticket. But this ticket machine, that would be for paying the parking."

"You mean like one of those cars?"

"Exactly! Well…sort of, but yeah."

Jewel glanced behind her before to him, "Aren't we going to stay here for a while?"

"Probably best," The Doctor started to look for something in his pockets. "Last time, ended up paying a fine…" he muttered before pulling out some coins. Jewel watched in interest and curious as the Doctor fed them into the ticket machine, then pressed a big green button.

The Doctor picked up the small printed out ticket from the little slot at the bottom of the machine. He placed it to the bottom of one of the windows in the door of the TARDIS.

"So how long?" Jewel asked as he stepped out of the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him.

"Couple of hours," he shrugged. "Now where shall we go?" he clapped his hands as he started to walk forward with Jewel following him. "We could go to a museum. Love a museum. Or maybe chips, yes, haven't had one for a decades! I know a great place where we could get chips!" He noticed Jewel was staring at something. "Jewel?"

"What?" She snapped her head towards him, looking like she was shaken out of her thoughts.

"Any suggestion?"

She looked a bit hesitant before pointing at that large building that looked like it had been thrown together out of glass and concrete. "Is that one okay?" she sounded a bit rather sheepish. Like she was afraid he would reject her suggestion.

The Doctor smiled when he saw the large building, "It's always okay, come on!" he took her arm as they skipped towards that building.

Jewel's stomach then rumbled, which made the Time Lords stopped. She blushed as she looked at the Doctor sheepishly, "Um…Is there any food in that place? I'm…kind of hungry?"

Something in her eyes made the Doctor didn't want to say no. Reminded him like a little lost child. He glanced at the building before leading her to the entrance, "I think I know a great place. Well a friend of mine told me…"

oOo

They decided to eat at a little Italian restaurant on the first floor. Jewel chose a table in the middle of the room, trying to look comfortable. The Doctor had decided to go and order their meals. She told him that she would take any.

She stood up, looking out the window, curious. She could see lots of humans roaming around, and eating some kind of burger and other fast food. It was a bit strange, but yet interesting. She never had step outside Gallifrey, except one time when she was on a mission to go to Skaro and killed those Daleks.

It was still painful. And fresh to her. Sometimes whenever she closed her eyes, she could hear her people screaming.

"Jewel?"

Jewel jumped, startled. Turning around, only to find the Doctor there, holding a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. She blushed a bit, rather embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she shook her head, not wanting the Doctor to worry her.

The Doctor looked her intently before he let out a small sigh, "Come on," he took her arm and led her back to the table.

She eyed at the spaghetti in front of her, looking like she was wondering if it was poison or something. She hesitantly took a fork, using it to take a small piece and into her mouth. The Doctor watched as she swallowed and then she beamed.

"That was…" she looked like she was having a hard time picking over a thousand of words. "brilliant."

He smiled. "You should try fish fingers and custard, they're better."

Her eyebrows crunched. "Fish fingers and custard? What are they?" she asked.

He chuckled as Jewel blushed, feeling like she had just asked the most ridiculous question. "Oh Jewel, just wait till you try them!"

Jewel nodded, eating her meal like rather properly, almost like one of those royal family. She noticed the Doctor was laughing which made her face turned pink, wondering what she did wrong. "Um…" she gulped.

The Doctor took a napkin, wiping a sauce on the side of her mouth. For a moment, Jewel's hearts were racing as she found herself froze, staring at his hazel and greenish eyes that was so…swirly, liked mixed with a bit of blue but mostly green. It was…breath taking. The Doctor didn't seem to make eye contact as he focused wiping the spaghetti sauce on the side of her lips. After he finished, he noticed Jewel was staring at him. She was the first to break the eye-contact, her face flushing to the shade of colour pink.

The Doctor, looking oblivious as ever, "Is something wrong?" She shook her head, her cheeks turning red. He was about to open his mouth, but then thought better not to since something told him it was best not to push it.

"What are these?" Jewel asked, her face turning back to its colour. She pointed at the salt and pepper shakers.

"Those are salt and pepper," he answered. "Want to try some?"

She hesitantly nodded, not sure about this, so she pulled off the lid of the salt shaker, and about to pour it into her mouth till the Doctor took her arm, stopping her. She frowned, wondering what was wrong.

He looked rather amused, which he had that expression quiet a lot of time. "No, Jewel," he said gently as he lowered her arm. And slowly took the shaker from her. For a moment when her fingers brushed his, she felt an electricity bolt up to her.

The Doctor placed the lid back to the shaker. He took her hand, opening her palm and pour a bit of a salt in there. He looked up, smiling at her, "And that is how you do it."

Jewel looked flustered; embarrassed that she would pour a salt into her mouth. It really looked ridiculous now that she thought of it. She licked her palm and then made a face, "Ugh, salty."

He chuckled a bit. And then a thought hit him, "I wonder if there is any milk here."

Jewel frowned, had no idea what milk is. Not really familiar with earth food. She then accidently knocked over the salt and pepper shake. She flushed a bit when the man next to him, who's wearing a dark, crumpled suit and looked about 50 years old with greying hair looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

She mentally slapped herself for being clumsy. _This was earth! People here are polite and has manners!_ she thought.

"Sorry," Jewel bowed her head a bit, and the Doctor thought she looked really innocent. Like a little girl took a cookie from the jar and got caught. "I'm really sorry about that. Please forgive me."

The man chuckled, feeling a bit amused like the Doctor, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

The Doctor turned his chair, facing the man next to them, "Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is Jewel." He held out his hand.

The man politely half stood as they shook hands. "Me too."

"Small universe." The Doctor muttered before nodding at the man's plate of pasta. "You're not eating much. Is the pasta here rubbish, then? I suggest spaghetti with meatballs."

"No, no. It's very good." The man poked at the pasta with his fork. "But I do find death rather spoils my appetite."

The Doctor sighed. "I know the feeling. Mind you, I haven't died for months. Quite hungry afterwards, I find." He leaned closer to Jewel and whisper, "Probably means he's vegetarian or something. Bit of a weird way of saying it."

"Doctor, I don't think that's what he meant," Jewel whispered to him, "I think he literally means dead bodies. Maybe he's a doctor, like one of those medical doctors, just like the healers at Gallifrey."

The Doctor nodded, accepting that which made Jewel sighed of relief. Most people would just waved her comments and ignore it, but she was glad the Doctor _listened_ to her. It felt nice to have someone who would actually listen to you.

He turned to the man, "Are you a medical doctor?"

"Yes." The man nodded, "Well, pathologist, actually. Gyles Winterbourne."

"That explains it," The Doctor nodded, looking at Jewel who nodded back.

Winterbourne turned to the large window across them. "This probably wasn't the best place to sit. The poor chap died down there, in the park."

"Oh!" Jewel felt quiet saddened. Deaths reminded her so much of Gallifrey, and especially her family. She then could feel the Doctor took her hand, squeezing it, knowing what she was thinking.

The Doctor frowned when he saw policemen round and a small group of onlookers. "Accident?" he asked.

"Natural causes." Winterbourne hesitated before adding: "I think."

"You're not sure?" the Doctor prompted.

"Need to do a post mortem. Something else to put you off your food." Winterbourne stabbed at a tube of pasta, lifted it to his mouth, then changed his mind and put the loaded fork back into the bowl. "You're a doctor, you ever seen a case of heart failure with all the symptoms of asphyxiation?"

The Doctor sighed, "I dunno. I've seen more death than you've avoided hot dinners."

Jewel looked at him, rather sympathy. It was strange. People would have scold you for feeling sorry for the man who murdered their people and to a stranger. But to be honest, she honestly didn't know what to feel about being stuck with a murderer. Sure, she's upset about the war, and Gallifrey gone since it was her home. But she didn't have a family. Her mother and father died. Her little brother was killed right in front of her eyes, and he had died in her arms. The Doctor didn't killed her family or anything, they were killed before he time-locked the planet. She had seen lots of children dead when she was forced to fight in the war.

"And then there's the dust," Winterbourne went on, almost to himself. "Gets everywhere - look, there's still some on my sleeve." He turned his cuff to show a pale grey spattering of dry dust.

The Doctor's frown returned. He grabbed Winterbourne's hand and pulled it across the table so suddenly the man almost went face-down in his pasta. Then, just as abruptly, he let go again.

Jewel frowned, watching. "Dust?"

Winterbourne smiled weakly back at her. "There's loads of it down by the burger place." he said. "If dust is your thing."

"The burger place?" the Doctor asked, turning to look.

"Downstairs. You know, where the spaceman is."

"Figures." the Doctor said dismissively, "After all, it is moon dust."

Jewel frowned deeper but then continued to finish her last bite of spaghetti. And as she finished it, suddenly, the Doctor leaped to his feat which made her jumped, startled.

"Hang on, hang on. Moon dust - in a shopping centre? And a spaceman?'" The Doctor asked, looking interested and curious.

"Spaceman? In a shopping centre?" Jewel frowned, looking interested too. She had heard of how humans go to space and they had went to the moon with their spacesuits, rockets, and base. Humans.

"Well, an astronaut. Publicity stunt, or so someone said." Winterbourne pointed. "Look, there he is now, with those men in suits."

Jewel followed the Doctor as he rushed across to the other side of the restaurant. Together they leaned on the railing, looking down at the fast food outlets on the floor below.

"Spaceman?" Jewel said, eyeing at the people below. "This isn't some kind of prank or joke, is it?"

"No," The Doctor shook his head. "If it was, that astronaut wouldn't be with the CIA." He nodded at the three men who was wearing dark suits, all wearing sunglasses and were around the astronaut.

They watched in silence as the men in suits led the astronaut out of the arcade. Moments later, a large, black car with darkened windows drove past the little park.

"I may not much learn about human and their culture or anything," Jewel spoke out, looking at the Doctor. "But I don't think an astronaut should be here, not even in a mall? Or a burger, right?"

"Something is wrong," the Doctor muttered before he pushed himself away from the railing, turning to the Time Lady. "Gyles said something about moon dust. And asphyxiation. The dead man had dust on him." His eyes widened when he realized something, "We need to get out of here!" He took her arm as they ran out of the building.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked, running past by the people.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. If I'm right…" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I'm right." He confirmed after a moment. "Quantum displacement." Then he was off again.

"Quantum displacement?" Jewel frowned, looking a bit confused.

The Doctor tried to think of an explanation that would make her understand, "Think of it like transportation. Humans here used it to transport themselves to the moon and they could use it to go back."

"Okay," Jewel nodded. Then soon found herself crashing behind him, "Sorry!" she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," the Doctor assured her, feeling distracted. Jewel followed his gaze and then noticed a man wearing a dark blue uniform was looking at the police box. He was checking the ticket shown through the window of the TARDIS, and made a note on his pad.

"Who's he?" Jewel asked.

"The parking warden." The Doctor said quietly.

The parking warden checked his watch and made another note.

"Is there a problem?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah," he nodded, pointing at the ticket in the window. Then he pointed at the ground, where the TARDIS stood, "One ticket. Two spaces."

"Oh!" Jewel nodded, finally understanding. She had learn that back in Academy when she took her test to fly the TARDIS, which she failed. Wrong landing, wrong controls. Well she got 10 out of 60.

"You have to park within spaces," the warden said.

"But we're too big," the Doctor explained. "Look - narrow space, wide box. It won't fit."

"Then you need two tickets. One for each space. If you want to dump some antique like that in a car park, you have to pay for the spaces. Sooner you get it towed away again, the better."

"So you're going to give us a…fine?" Jewel asked.

"Not me. The council will give you the fine. I just issue the bill. Fifty quid."

"Fifty?" the Doctor was already reaching inside his jacket.

"How much is fifty quid?" Jewel wondered, not much aware of human currency.

"A lot," the warden shrugged. "It'll be a hundred. If you don't pay within twenty-four hours, that it."

The Doctor removed his hand from inside his jacket. He was holding a plain leather wallet. "Wait, wait, wait. I can settle this."

"Put the money in the machine," the warden said. "Send the ticket it gives you to the council and they'll accept that as payment."

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, looking at the Doctor as he flipped some kind of plain black leather wallet in front of the warden.

"Psychic paper," he whispered to her.

"Ah!" Jewel nodded, at least she knew what was a psychic paper. She learn that she was eight years old. It was nice to know something that she's familiar with.

"Two-for-one voucher," the Doctor announced. "Look, here you go. That should sort it out. The bearer has the right to one free car-park ticket for every ticket purchased at full price. Second ticket need not be displayed. See, it says so right here. Authorised by the district council."

The warden frowned. "Let me see that." He took the psychic paper from the Doctor and examined it carefully. "Yes, well that seems to be in order," he muttered glumly.

The Doctor grinned at Jewel who started to twitch her mouth slightly.

"You should have shown me this straight away," the warden said. "Would have saved a lot of bother."

"Yeah. Sorry. Can I have it back now?" The Doctor held out his hand.

"In a moment." The warden licked the end of his pen. He teased the sheet of paper out from behind the protective plastic window of the wallet. "Just need to sign this to authorise it."

The Doctor's eyes widened and looked like he was about to stop him. But the man was already signing his name across the paper before sliding it back, snapping the wallet shut and handing it back. "There you go, sir." He touched the peak of his uniform cap with his hand. "Miss. Mind how you go-"

"He _signed_ it," the Doctor said in a harsh whisper after the warden had gone. Then louder: "He _signed_ it. He _signed my psychic paper_." He opened the wallet and stared in disbelief. "'Albert Smoth', is that? I can't even read it. He's ruined my psychic paper!"

"Maybe wipe it with some water?" Jewel suggested.

But the Doctor shook his head, "No, the paper will get wet."

"Oh!" Jewel frowned, feeling like someone just rejected her idea. Although she thought that it was a _stupid_ idea.

"But nice idea!" The Doctor added, like he had heard her thoughts.

"Don't you have a spare one?"

"No," he shook his head lamely, "Amy used it as a credit card. Humans…" he muttered.

"Maybe we could turn the paper over?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah." Starting to agree with that idea. "OK. That'll work." Jewel smiled, feeling much pleased to have someone accepted that idea.

oOo

"That was fast." Jewel remarked.

"No time at all." The Doctor pushed home a lever on the TARDIS console. "Really, no time at all. I just removed the safeties, drifted a bit to the west in the fourth dimension, and let the TARDIS fall through the quantum displacement. It's closed up now, of course, so she had to jig back in time a bit, then edge forwards again to compensate."

"Where are we?"

The Doctor opened the doors, and they both turned to see.

Jewel's jaw dropped. "Wow! This…" she breathed. "It's amazing and beautiful." She was about to take a step forward.

"Don't go out," the Doctor warned. "There's just a force membrane keeping the air inside the TARDIS. Pass through it and you'll suffocate in seconds. Like the man Dr Winterbourne was telling us about."

Jewel flushed, embarrassed what she nearly was about to do. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry."

She frowned. "Dr Winterbourne? Wait, the man he was talking about. He got, what, like transported?"

The Doctor walked slowly down to join her near the doors. "'Displace' is probably the best term I would have used. He was in the park, and he was also here. The two places are joined by the displacement process, so you can walk from one into the other. Except the overlap is unstable. Something's gone wrong. For a while, maybe just a minute or two, he was here."

"What about the spaceman?"

"Same thing, only the other way round. And more permanent. He walked from here into the shopping centre. If the displacement had stayed open he could have turned round and walked back again."

"Oh!" Jewel closed her eyes, feeling pity for the man.

The Time Lords opened their eyes, and stared out across the empty grey craters of the dark side of the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I made some scenes much different than the original book and the lines. Well, most of them are changed since we won't have Amy but we'll have Jewel ;) I love writing her, so innocent, curious but blushes quiet a lot ;) But the Doctor as oblivious as ever *sigh* We won't have any romance since Jewel's survivors guilt is a bit fresh but I had to add a little fluff since I couldn't help it!

I apologize for the grammar. I'll go back and fix it later.

Anyway, I do not own Apollo 23 and some of the descriptive are change but some stayed. The adventure stay. I decided to write Apollo 23 because it felt right, plus I wanted Jewel's first adventure to be something related to humans and moon and I wanted her to be curious. I know the book is set to somewhere in series 5, but I did a little changes and made the Doctor a bit mature and aware of other things since the Doctor from the book wasn't much aware.

Anyway, plz check out the poll in my profile and vote for the Time Lady you like it to be updated first?

a.) Resistance

b.) When You Move Closer

c.) You Found Me

You can go and check out my other time lady fanfics ;)


End file.
